Pétille, pétille, tant que tu peux
by Miklanj
Summary: Une prophétie. Traversez le Voile pour retrouver Sirius. Un scintillement qui refuse de disparaître. Potter la marionette n'existe plus. (Voyage dans le temps, Maraudeurs, 6e année)
1. Chapitre 1 : A travers le Voile

_Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, donc, je ne suis pas J.K Rowling. Cette fiction est centrée sur un pairing homosexuel. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas._

 _Résumé : Une prophétie. Traversez le Voile pour retrouver Sirius. Un scintillement qui refuse de disparaître. Potter la marionette n'existe plus._

* * *

Ceci est une traduction de ma fiction du même nom qui est en anglais. La fiction originale est en anglais et ce n'est qu'une transposition en français donc rien de nouveau. Si mon style peut paraître différent par rapport à mes autres travaux c'est parce que j'essaie de rester le plus fidèle possible à l'anglais.

* * *

 **Pétille, pétille, tant que tu peux**

CHAPITRE 1 : À travers le Voile.

Harry se tenait devant l'arche. La même arche à travers laquelle son parrain avait disparu cette nuit là lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Il pouvait encore le voir. L'entendre l'appeler James par erreur, non sans fierté un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres alors qu'il combattait les Mangemorts avec aisance. Et ce moment quand le jet de lumière avait foncé sur lui. Son regard surpris puis ses yeux vides alors qu'il tombait à travers le Voile. Et puis rien. Rien du tout. Pas d'au revoir, pas de corps à enterrer et pas de temps pour faire son deuil non plus. Rien. Juste ce vide froid qui semblait avoir pris une place permanente dans son corps. Tout était flou après ça. Il avait été possédé par Voldemort qui avait ramené à la surface ses pires souvenirs. C'était comme avoir un détraquer à l'intérieur de la tête. Il avait fait appel à tous ses bons souvenirs, combattant armé de bonheur et d'amour, aussi hippie que ça pouvait sonner. Il avait gagné cette bataille mais il avait perdu tout le reste. Alors que Voldemort pliait en retraite, le vide glacial lui restait bien en place. C'était une tâche dont il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Pourtant, il pensait y être parvenu avec Ginny. _Ginny_. Il sentit la colère le remplir, brûlante contre le froid persistant. Il pensait avoir été amoureux d'elle. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était en deuil, faisait des cauchemars et pleurait toutes les nuits au fond de son lit. Comment aurait-il pu la remarquer ? Il haïssait tellement cette fille qui avait essayé de le manipuler. Il haïssait tellement tous ces gens qui essayer de lier des cordes à ses poignets pour faire de lui une marionette. Pour eux, il n'était rien de plus qu'une commodité. Un garçon avec de l'argent, un titre, du pouvoir et de la gentillesse à revendre. Un garçon à utiliser avant de s'en débarrasser. Il se rappelait de la fois où Slughorn leur avait présenté l'Amortentia. L'odeur émanant du chaudron. Le cuir et la poudre à canon, le pétrichor et une pointe de musc. Il avait tellement eu envie de plonger son nez dans le chaudron. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'odeur de Ginny. Elle sentait la cire à balais, la bierraubeurre et une odeur distincte qu'il associait inconsciemment au Terrier. Il détestait cette odeur qu'il avait été forcé de respirer comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était son oxygène. Car ça ne l'était pas. C'était rien de plus qu'un piège.

«Ce livre est dangereux Harry.» Il se souvint que c'est ce qu'elle avait dit. Et oui, il l'était, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle l'avait poussé à s'en débarrasser. C'était pour mettre des mains dessus. Pour la page 64. La recette de l'Amortentia. Le prince-de-sang-mêlé, Rogue, avait annoté la page avec soin et on pouvait sentir le désir dans le soin qu'il y avait mis. Ça avait été trop facile pour Ginny. Préparer la potion était un jeu d'enfant avec les instructions du Maître des Potions couplés à son désir de faire succomber Harry à son charme. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait pas su dire à quel moment elle avait pu lui faire ingérer la potion. Il avait été particulièrement prudent cette année là et avait vérifié chaque chose qu'il mangeait depuis que Romilda Vane avait elle-même essayé de le piéger dans un état d'amour artificiel.

Et ça l'avait foudroyé, l'acte horrible et son ironique poésie. C'était leur premier baiser. Il pouvait se souvenir de comment elle avait attaqué ses lèvres dans la Salle sur Demande et comme il avait détesté le baiser et son gloss colant. Elle l'avait mise dans le gloss. Il se souvenait maintenant avoir senti exactement la même odeur que dans la classe de Slughorn pendant une seconde. Seulement, par la suite, son esprit avait été embrumé avec de faux sentiments de bonheur et d'amour qui avait essayé de camoufler le vide glacial en lui. Et c'est ce qui l'avait sauvé au final. Ce froid glacial qu'il avait haï pendant si longtemps, ce vide. Il lui disait que peu importe ce qu'il essayé d'utiliser pour le combler, ce n'était pas la bonne pièce, par la bonne forme. Ça n'avait rien à faire là. Il avait été tiraillé pendant longtemps. Sa tête lui disait que la rousse était celle qu'il aimait, mais son cœur, son corps, tentait de combattre l'invasion. Il était reconnaissant envers ce vide glacial, sans lui, il aurait été condamné. Il se souvenait du froncement de sourcil que la chienne avait eu quand il avait refusé de coucher avec elle. Il se souvenait des murmures qu'elle avait partagé avec Hermione dans le confort de la Salle Commune et de comment Ron avait tenté de le convaincre. Il avait tenté de le convaincre de coucher avec sa soeur pour l'amour de Merlin ! Et puis, sans prévenir, quelque chose avait cassé en lui. Il s'était libéré de l'emprise que la potion avait sur lui de la même façon qu'il avait combattu l'Imperius du faux Folœil lors de sa quatrième année. Ça avait été plus difficile cette fois ci parce que l'influence venait de lui et non pas de l'extérieur. C'était beaucoup plus insidieux et vicieux. Et puis il avait l'impression de s'être libéré de bien plus que la potion. Il pouvait voir le reste de l'échiquier. Les manipulations de Dumbledore. Comment il avait été forcé à retourner chez les Dursley tous les été alors même que Sirius avait une maison habitable sous Fidélius. Comment Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu en faveur de Sirius quand il avait été arrêté en quatre-vingt-un. Putain, le vieux fou était le Président du Magemagot et il n'avait même pas sourcillé devant l'absence de procès pour son ancien élève, pour un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait même défendu Rogue alors que ce dernier avait volontairement pris la marque des ténèbres à cette époque. Mais il comprenait maintenant. Quel meilleur moyen de s'assurer que Harry lui soit redevable que de le secourir d'un foyer abusif et de prendre le rôle du grand-père bienveillant ? Si Harry avait vécu avec Sirius, il n'y aurait pas eu besoin de le sauver, aucun moyen d'avoir une garçon si docile à sa disposition. Il aurait reçu toute l'affection qu'il méritait, il aurait eu confiance en lui et aurait été aussi puissant qu'il devrait l'être. Mais Dumbledore était un maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Il avait coupé Harry du monde sorcier, ignorant le testament de ses parents, et l'avait envoyé vivre avec des mordu qui abhorraient tout ce qui n'entrait pas dans la norme. Puis il avait confié à Hagrid la tâche de lui faire découvrir le monde sorcier. Hagrid ! Harry adorait le gardien de Poudlard mais il n'était en aucun cas capable de lui donner les informations nécessaires. Le demi-géant avait été en admiration devant la magie autant que lui-même l'avait été à onze ans. Il lui avait parlé de son ennemi bien assez tôt mais il ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qu'être un Potter impliquait. Ça voulait dire être l'Héritier de la Plus Ancienne et Noble Maison Potter. avoir un siège au Magenmagot, du pouvoir politique. Il était entré dans une rage monstre quand il avait appris que c'était Dumbledore qui avait procuration sur son siège. Ça voulait dire être le propriétaire de plusieurs voûtes à Gringotts et non pas seulement de celle qu'il avait visité lors de sa première visite. Et ça voulait dire des manoirs avec de vraies chambres dans lesquelles il aurait pu dormir au lieu du placard sous l'escalier.

Puis il avait, comme par hasard, rencontré les Weasley. Et dans sa tête d'enfant, ils avaient été ses sauveurs, l'incarnation de gens biens. Ajouté à cela l'impression d'avoir une mère pour la première fois d'avoir une mère avec Molly Weasley, et c'était sa fin. Il prenait tout ce qu'ils lui disaient pour acquis, notamment le bourrage de crâne anti-Serpentard qui avait été confirmé par sa première rencontre avec Drago Malefoy. Son destin avait été scellé sur ce quais de gare et quelque part, des yeux bleus brillaient.

La vérité été que Dumbledore paillait les Weasley avec de l'or provenant des ses propres voûtes, et le pire dans cela, c'était que la famille le savait. C'était la raison pour laquelle Ron était devenu son ami et pourquoi Ginny était tant décidé à devenir l'objet de ses passions amoureuses. Bien sûr, toute la famille n'était pas mauvaise. Il était sûr que Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux n'étaient pas au courant. Il n'avait pas pu vérifier sa théorie puisqu'il avait évité la confrontation. Il avait dû penser comme un Serpentard pour gérer cette trahison. Son comportement Gryffondorien aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. Il avait renforcé la sécurité autour des ses comptes et de ses actions à Gringotts. Puisqu'il était majeur, Dumbledore n'était plus son gardien, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir continuer à retirer de l'argent depuis ses voûtes. Ça avait été rectifié. Il avait en quelque sorte vidé la voûte qui avait été mis en place pour payer ses frais alors qu'il était à Poudlard. Ne sachant pas que ce n'était pas la seule, il y avait peu touché en dehors de l'achat de ses fournitures scolaires. Il avait mis tout l'or qu'il restait, et il en restait beaucoup, dans la petite bourse sans fond qu'il avait volé à Hermione. Il l'avait soumise à quelques sortilèges pour se débarrasser de son affreuse laideur et il la portait, rétrécie, autour du cou. Il pensa à Hermione. Elle avait été un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle l'avait espionné pour le compte de Dumbledore depuis le premier jour, veillant à ce que les plans du vieux fou se déroulent sans accroc. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour des professeurs particuliers afin de toujours rester en avances sur ses camarades et une putain d'autorisation pour la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Harry pouvait sentir son sang bouillir.

Il avait également rétréci sa malle et l'avait rangé, elle aussi, dans sa bourse. Pour les sièges Potter et Black au Magenmagot, il avait laissé des instructions signifiant qu'ils étaient dormants et qu'il ne devaient en aucun cas revenir à Dumbledore. Il était plutôt fier de ce petit tour.

Il repensa de nouveau à son entretien à Gringotts. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre le mépris qu'avaient les sorciers à l'égard des goblins. Ils lui avaient été d'une aide précieuse. Patients malgré son manque de connaissance, compréhensif et même furieux en son nom. Ils l'avaient guidé à travers toutes les procédures et lui avait également donné une raison de se tenir à cet instant devant le Voile. Une prophétie. Encore.

Ça avait du sens quand il y pensait. Que les goblins soient informés quand une prophétie concernant leurs client été crée. Sinon, comment les sorciers seraient supposés savoir qu'une prophétie les concernant existait ? Étaient-ils supposés déambuler dans le Département des Mystères jusqu'à ce que, par chance, ils tombent sur leur nom ? La façon dont il avait été gardé dans le noir sur le monde sorcier le mettait d'autant plus en colère.

Il avait demandé à son nouveau conseiller, Blordak, s'il était possible de faire envoyer la prophétie à Gringotts, ne préférant pas retourner dans le Hall des Prophéties, et le jour suivant, il l'écoutait, assis, seul, dans l'un des nombreux bureaux de la banque.

 _«Celui maudit traîner, pendant size ans, l'âme d'un étranger._

 _Qu'à celui qui ne pouvait pas mourir, la Mort refuse une dernière fois de périr._

 _Car celui dont le nom est étoile, lui apportera lumière une fois passé le Voile._

 _Celui maudit à traîner, pendant seize ans, l'âme d'un étranger,_

 _Sera, lorsque laissé seul à son sort, réuni avec le présage de la Mort.»_

Il y avait beaucoup pensé. Ça l'avait mené devant le Voile à travers lequel Sirius avait disparu deux ans plus tôt. _«Celui dont le nom est étoile»_ devait faire référence au prénom de son parrain, l'étoile Sirius, et _«le présage de la Mort»_ à sa forme Animagus, le Grim.

S'il comprenait bien, il devait passer à travers le Voile pour être réuni avec son parrain mais il ne mourrait pas parce que la Mort lui refuserait _«une dernière fois de périr»_. Il était plutôt flatté qu'on lui accorde tant de dernières chances. Le nombre de fois où il aurait dû mourir, mais en fait non, devenait ridicule. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté ? Si ce n'était pas la Mort, comment était-il censé voir son parrain à nouveau ? Est-ce qu'il s'en souciait ? Après tout la prophétie avait raison de dire qu'il était _«laissé seul à son sort»_. Les personnes qu'il avait considéré comme sa famille l'avaient tous trahi. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, tout le monde le considérait comme un moyen d'obtenir gloire, argent ou pouvoir. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Harry ferma les yeux et prit un grand souffle. Il pouvait sentir le vide dans le creux de son estomac être attiré par le Voile. Comme si un aimant le tirait depuis l'autre côté. Merlin, il était définitivement suicidaire, il pensa.

Ses mains allèrent trouver son cou et ses doigts caressèrent gentiment le cuir doux de sa bourse. Il avait tout préparé. Même s'il hésitait à se jeter à l'eau maintenant, il avait consciencieusement coupé tout lien avec sa vie avant de venir. Il ouvrit les yeux dans lesquels brillaient désormais une lueur déterminée. Les meilleurs moments de sa vie, lorsqu'il ne les avait pas passé avec les traitres, avaient été les brefs moments passés en compagnie de Sirius. Il laissa ses souvenirs avec l'homme l'envahir ainsi que l'attraction que le Voile exerçait sur le vide en lui et avec une grande inspiration, il traversa le Voile.

Le froid l'envahit mais ça ne le dérangea pas outre mesure étant donné que ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il s'était habitué à vivre avec. Les murmures qu'il pouvait entendre en se tenant à côté de l'arche étaient maintenant des cris et il ferma les yeux avec forces comme si cela pouvait atténuer les voix douloureusement fortes dans la tête. Il pensa avoir sentit des mains, tentant de l'attraper. Il frissonna alors que des doigts venaient glisser sur sa nuque. Quand il pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, une odeur de décomposition attaqua ses narines, le laissant au bord du vomissement. Et aussi vite que c'était venu, ça s'arrêta. En une seconde, tout s'était arrêté. Il ne restait plus qu'une douce brise sur son visage, et ce qu'il pouvait deviner comme étant des brins d'herbe chatouillant ses oreilles. Il se risqua à ouvrir un oeil et fut confronté au ciel et à ses millions d'étoiles. Il était allongé sur le dos et resta dans cette position quelques instant pour reprendre sa respiration avant de s'asseoir. Il prit connaissance de ses alentours et ils étaient bien trop familiers. Il était assis sur l'herbe, à quelques mètres du Lac Noir, à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était supposé retrouver Sirius. C'était quelque chose de bien qui était censé lui arriver pour une fois. Traverser le Voile pour atterrir à Poudlard c'était un plus que décevant. Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues et ravala un sanglot. Il était censé retrouver Sirius, c'est ce qu'il se répétait en se balançant d'avant en arrière, pleurant maintenant ouvertement. La douleur et la déception étaient trop fortes et il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à les enfouir en lui une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait continuer comme ça. Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et laissa son corps secoué par la peine. Un grognement résonna dans la nuit et il était sûr que ce n'était pas le sien. En une fraction de seconde, il était sur ses jambes, les yeux rougis, baguette à la main et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Un loup-garou apparemment très en colère.

* * *

 _Un commentaire siouplé ? *YEUX DE CHIEN BATTUS DE SIRIUS*_

 _ **Publication toutes les deux semaines, le samedi**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Danse avec le loup

_Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, donc, je ne suis pas J.K Rowling. Cette fiction est centrée sur un pairing homosexuel. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas._

 _Résumé : Une prophétie. Traversez le Voile pour retrouver Sirius. Un scintillement qui refuse de disparaître. Potter la marionette n'existe plus._

* * *

Ceci est une traduction de ma fiction du même nom qui est en anglais. La fiction originale est en anglais et ce n'est qu'une transposition en français donc rien de nouveau. Si mon style peut paraître différent par rapport à mes autres travaux c'est parce que j'essaie de rester le plus fidèle possible à l'anglais.

J'ai gardé les noms anglais des personnages simplement parce que je n'aime pas leur traduction française :

Prongs : Cornedrue | Moony : Lunard | Padfoot : Patmol | Wormtail : Queudver | Poppy Pomfrey : Pompom Pomfresh Draco Malfoy : Drago Malefoy | Severus Snape : Severus Rogue

* * *

 **Pétille, pétille, tant que tu peux**

CHAPITRE 2 : Danse avec le loup.

Il courrait comme il n'avait jamais couru auparavant. L'herbe défilait sous son corps à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il pouvait sentir la douleur s'installer dans ses muscles mais l'adrénaline prit rapidement le dessus. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Quelques minutes plus tôt, à peine, ils jouaient joyeusement avec Moony dans la Forêt Interdite lorsque le loup s'était figé avant de renifler l'air et de s'enfuir au galop. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un élève enfreignait le couvre-feu mais jamais auparavant ils n'avaient pas été capables de contenir leur ami. Normalement, Rémus s'arrêterait pour remarquer l'odeur avant de continuer à jouer. Sirius n'aurait jamais pensé que cette fois aurait pu être différente. Et maintenant il devait courir. Il pouvait entendre Prongs courir à ses côtés et supposa que Wormtail devait être sur son dos. Il n'avait pas le nez de Moony mais il pouvait le sentir à présent. L'odeur étrangère. Elle était nouvelle quoique familière, peut-être quelqu'un qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs et dont il avait inconsciemment mémorisé l'odeur. Il pouvait également sentir Moony. Les deux odeurs étaient proches. Trop proches.

Harry se figea. La prophétie avait dit qu'il ne mourrait pas en traversant le Voile mais comme d'habitude, le destin se foutait de lui et un loup-garou l'attendait de l'autre côté. Ce fut un grognement qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il reporta son attention sur le loup-garou, se giflant mentalement pour s'être laissé distraire. Le loup semblait en colère mais pas contre lui. Il reniflait l'air comme cherchant quelque chose. Les yeux de la créature n'étaient pas sur lui, ils scrutaient les alentours avec une lueur d'intelligence surprenante. Harry n'était pas effrayé et c'est ce qu'il l'effrayait le plus. Le loup avait beau avoir l'air familier et plutôt protecteur, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en était pas moins dangereux. Sa main alla doucement à sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. La baguette de sureau. Dumbledore avait été stupide. Il s'était laissé désarmé par Draco Malfoy en sixième année et à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à regagner son allégeance. L'homme, comme beaucoup d'autres, pensait que seul la mort du propriétaire de la baguette en changeait sa loyauté. Il avait tout faux et lorsque Harry avait désarmé le blond lors de sa petite visite à son manoir, la baguette avait changé d'allégeance une nouvelle fois. Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, elle était simplement apparue dans ses mains, prête à être utilisée par son vrai naître. Et il avait eu les trois reliques. Ce n'était pas une surprise que Dumbledore ait réussi à survivre sans sa baguette, le vieux sénile n'avait même pas pris part à la bataille. Bien sûr, le joueur ne risque jamais sa vie sur l'échiquier. Il avait été mis en lui sûr, clamant qu'il était trop vieux, avec l'ancien ministre Cornelius Fudge. Son âge. Minerva McGonagall s'était battue malgré son âge et même des quatrième-année avaient participé. Non ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'âge, l'homme était juste un lâche qui s'attendait à ce que tout le monde acclame le "Leader de la Lumière" pour ses talents de stratège. Seulement ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Beaucoup de gens lui avaient reproché sa dérobade alors qu'il avait été le premier à blamer ceux qui ne participaient pas à l'effort de guerre. Et Cornelius Fudge, lui et Dumbledore devaient être les meilleurs amis-ennemis du monde. À comploter tous les deux pour gagner le pouvoir tout en se méfiant chacun de l'ambition l'un de l'autre et de celle de Harry. L'adolescent n'avait aucun désir de pouvoir mais la nature propre des deux hommes leur empêchait de concevoir que ce soit possible. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Il ne se laisserait pas tuer parce qu'il avait baissé sa garde sous prétexte que le loup-garou "avait l'air gentil". Il s'apprêtait à tenter une échappée lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de course dans sa direction. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait vers lui, et ça venait vite. Pire encore, ils courraient droit sur un loup-garou. Ce dernier avait relevé la tête pour renifler l'air et s'était placé devant Harry comme s'il essayait de le protéger de quiconque approchait. Le brun ne pouvait que fixer le dos du loup, ahuri. Ce n'était pas un comportement normal. Les loup-garous ne protégeaient que les membres de leur meute. Et il n'avait jamais rencontré ce loup donc il ne pouvait pas en faire partie. Le seul lycanthrope qu'il connaissait c'était…"non, c'est impossible," il pensa "il est mort, ça ne peut pas être lui". Rémus était mort lors de la bataille de Poudlard aux côtés de sa femme, laissant son fils sous la garde de sa belle-mère. Harry avait été blessé de ne pas avoir obtenu la garde sous prétexte de son jeune âge mais Andromeda lui avait promis qu'il pourrait voir son filleul quand il voulait. Le loup-garou gronda, faisant sursauter l'adolescent, mais encore une fois, ça n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Il tenta de voir ce qui se passait mais son protecteur bloquait totalement la vue. Un aboiement déchira la nuit et Harry se figea. Un grognement s'échappa du loup avant de disparaître rapidement. Apparemment qui ou quoi que ce soit, ça ne représentait pas une menace aux yeux de la créature. Cette dernière finit finalement par bouger une fois avoir estimé que son humain était en sécurité et Harry ne put que fixer les individus face à lui sous le choc. Un cerf et un chien le fixaient en retour. "C'est pas possible, impossible, c'est impossible" il continua de se répéter mentalement. Bientôt il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer et le choc prit le dessus. Sa vision se brouilla avant qu'il soit engloutit par l'obscurité et qu'il s'évanouisse.

Sirius ne put que regarder, impuissant, le garçon tomber au sol. Il n'avait pu que l'apercevoir que brièvement mais il pouvait dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il leva prudemment son regard vers Rémus, qui avait recommencé à grogner, les jugeant responsables de la situation du garçon. Le loup donna un coup de museau à la main du sorcier et gémit. L'animagus fixa son ami sous le choc. Jamais Rémus n'avait agi comme ça avec personne. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils se transformaient tous pour soutenir leur ami. Même s'ils étaient les amis du loup-garou, une fois la lune levée, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Sous l'influence de l'astre, le jeune homme n'était plus qu'une bête sanguinaire. Il aimait à penser qu'une part du loup les reconnaissait mais c'était très peu probable. Si ils décidaient de reprendre apparence humaine, ils seraient attaqués sur le champ. Mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, cet humain en particulier était sous la protection de son ami. Quand ils, ses amis depuis six ans maintenant, n'étaient toujours pas acceptés dans leur forme humaine. C'était ahurissant de voir leur ami agir de cette façon. Il leur avait grogné dessus ! Le chien jeta un regard au cerf et pu le voir pris dans ses pensées, du jamais vu chez les cervidés en temps normal. Rémus essayait toujours d'obtenir une réaction de l'adolescent, faisant bouclier de son corps. Padfoot prit quelques pas prudents vers lui, s'arrêtant pour laisser le temps au loup de réagir. Quand aucun grognement ne se fit entendre, il réduit la distance entre eux et donna un coup de museau au bras du loup-garou. Il jeta un oeil au garçon sur le sol et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge. S'il ne pouvait pas voir son ami à bois à quelques mètres de lui, il aurait juré que c'était James. Il y avait quelques différences pour qui ça intéressait de chercher mais il aurait très bien pu être pris pour James par quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas aussi bien le garçon que Sirius. L'animagus jeta un regard suppliant à Moony, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait simplement aider. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit un éclair de compréhension traverser les yeux ambres et encore plus lorsque le loup recula de plusieurs mètres. Maintenant que son ami ne bavait plus sur son épaule, Sirius pouvait agir. Il sentit son Gryffondor intérieur se réveiller et il prit une grande inspiration ainsi que la décision la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais prise. Il se transforma. Il regarda le loup, attendant une réaction, mais rien ne vint. Il n'avait pas bougé, il se contentait de le fixer curieusement, la tête penchée sur le côté. Ne quittant jamais le loup du regard, il s'accroupit doucement. Doucement, il tendit un bras vers le brun et fut soulagé lorsque Moony le laissa faire. Il tira le jeune homme vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, ses yeux toujours dans ceux du loup avant de se relever, les genoux tremblant sous le poids additionnel.

-Prongs, j'apprécierais énormément si tu pouvais garder Moony occupé pendant que je retourne au chateau. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à tourner le dos à un loup-garou sur-protecteur ou à courir pour tout te dire, Sirius articula lentement, mais fermement.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil son ami hocher des bois avant de s'approcher doucement du loup qui ne réagit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur son louveteau. Quand l'animagus jugea que James était en mesure de bloquer les attaques de la créature, il prit quelques pas en arrière. Son ami ne sembla pas en prendre rigueur, il aurait même jurer qu'il avait l'air reconnaissant. Convaincu qu'il ne ferait rien pour l'empêcher de partir avec le garçon, Sirius lui tourna le dos et marcha calmement jusqu'au château. Il grimaça en réalisant que l'adolescent dans ses bras devait aller à l'infirmerie et qu'il devrait donc trouver une explication pour avoir quitter son dortoir après le couvre-feu.

Finalement, après avoir gravis un nombre ridicule d'escalier et avoir réveillé tous les muscles de son corps, il était arrivé. Il s'arrêta devant la double-porte, tentant de rassembler son courage, lorsqu'à sa surprise, elle s'ouvrit en fracas. Poppy Pomfrey en émergea, l'air alerte. Il arqua un sourcil inquisiteur et elle renifla avant de répondre sèchement à sa question.

-Certaines personnes ne sont pas en état d'arriver jusque là et d'autres ont besoin que la décision d'entrer soit prise pour eux, Mr. Black.

Sirius hocha la tête, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. Il fixa bêtement l'infirmière pendant plusieurs secondes avant de sortir de sa transe.

-Et bien, Mr. Black, pourrais-je examiner mon patient maintenant ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Hein ? Oh… euh oui, d-désolé, bégaya-t-il. Je l'ai trouvé près du lac, je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit élève ici. Je crois qu'il s'est juste évanoui par contre, ajouta-il rapidement.

Elle huma pour toute réponse et le pressa d'aller déposer son patient sur l'un des nombreux lits vides.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors à une heure pareille quand vous l'avez trouvé ?

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec une excuse bidon et décida de jouer le rôle du parfait adolescent stupide qu'il était censé être.

-Je me promenais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Au début je faisais les cent pas dans les dortoirs mais James m'a menacé de me jeter un sort si j'arrêtais pas. Je préfèrerai avoir une retenu plutôt que de me retrouver du mauvais côté de la baguette de James Potter, répondit-il, feignant de regretter.

Les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui utilisent la vérité. Faire les cent pas dans les dortoirs n'était pas rare pour lui et il était sincère en disant qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans les mauvaises graces de son ami. Elle hocha la tête, semblant comprendre et il lui lança un sourire brillant auquel elle répondit avec un regard sévère.

-Ne pensez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement Mr. Black. Votre directrice de maison sera mise au courant, je vous pensais plus intelligent que ça.

Le sourire de Sirius disparut. Ses actions chevaleresques ne seraient pas récompensés même dans l'honorable maison de Godric Gryffondor. Il était tout de même content qu'elle ne l'ait pas envoyé se coucher. Il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à laisser tomber le mystère que représentait le garçon. Il observa silencieusement et presque avec révérence alors que la femme s'était lancée dans une examination magique de son patient. Elle murmurait des sorts incompréhensibles entre ses dents et ses mouvements de baguette étaient complexes et précis. Plusieurs fois, les yeux de l'infirmière s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle continuait d'ausculter le jeune homme. Sirius était convaincu que ce n'était qu'un évanouissement—qui était après tout la réaction normale à avoir lorsque l'on tombait face à face avec un loup-garou—mais le visage de Poppy lui disait qu'il y avait plus dans cette histoire qu'une simple frayeur. De plus en plus nerveux devant les froncements de sourcils de l'infirmière, l'adolescent de put s'empêcher de poser ses questions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y'a un problème plus grave ? Il va aller bien ?

-Mr. Black, je crois qu'il serait mieux pour vous de retourner dans votre dortoir, vous avez encore une chance de dormir un peu avant vos classes. Comme vous n'êtes pas de la famille, je ne peux pas répondre à vos questions concernant sa santé donc il n'y aucune raison pour que vous restiez ici, répondit-elle fermement mais sans méchanceté.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma rapidement en réalisant avec qui il essayait de négocier. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, de serrer la main du jeune homme avant de prendre congé. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, l'infirmière l'interpella.

-Mr. Black ?

Il s'arrêta avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

-J'aimerai que vous fassiez attention à lui, quand il ira mieux. Merlin sait ce que ce garçon a traversé mais je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. J'ai pensé qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse… comprendre, souffla-t-elle, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Sirius se figea, stupéfait. Poppy était celle qu'il fallait remercier pour son corps presque exempt de cicatrice. Depuis la première année, c'était elle qui veillait à effacer les reliques de l'amour de sa mère. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais il savait qu'elle tenait à lui. Et il savait qu'elle n'aborderait pas sa vie de famille si ce n'était pas important. Son coeur se serra pour le garçon, caméléon sur le lit blanc d'hôpital. S'il avait vécu ce que lui même avait vécu, il ne pouvait que sympathiser. Voyant qu'elle attendait, il hocha la tête pour toute réponse, un sourire triste bien à lui sur les lèvres.

Une fois dans son lit, il tira ses couettes jusqu'à son nez essayant de trouver une peu de chaleur et de réconfort mais son esprit ne cessait de s'égarer pour retourner au garçon à l'infirmerie.

Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et plus important encore, comment cela se faisait-il qu'un loup-garou allait à l'encontre de ses instincts pour le protéger ?

Il ferma les yeux et doucement, ses pensées se muèrent en rêves.

* * *

 _Un commentaire siouplé ? *LÉCHOUILLE BAVEUSE DE SIRIUS*_

 _ **Publication toutes les deux semaines, le samedi**_


End file.
